Director's cut
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Quand on a l'infortune de diriger le collège que fréquente le plus surprenant génie criminel d'Europe, il faut innover pour survivre.


**Les archives de Foaly, que ni le pragmatisme de Baroud Kelp, ni la mégalomanie d'une fée déséquilibrée, ni le plus haut QI répertorié en Europe n'ont pu mettre en défaut, sont formelles: _Artemis F__o__wl_, ses personnages et son univers sont la propriété d'Eoin Colfer. **

* * *

Director's cut

M. Guiney n'était pas un imbécile. Avant de reprendre le trône de son père à Saint Bartleby, il avait fait ses classes (et sa crise d'adolescence à retardement) à la tête des établissements publics les plus difficiles de Dublin et, mémorablement, à la tête de la _bunscoil_ la plus septentrionale du Donegal.

Il avait affronté des parents qui ne se plaignaient qu'en gaélique et des élèves qui ne bavardaient qu'en arabe, des professeurs qui terrorisaient leurs premières années et des cantiniers qui entreposaient des armes pour la CIRA dans la chambre froide.

A Saint Bartleby, il avait su désamorcer, dès son entrée en fonction, une crise d'ampleur internationale (le fils du patron d'_Europêching_ avait empoisonné à la grenadine le poisson rouge du fils de l'ambassadeur qatari), négocier l'abandon des châtiments corporels (y compris l'obligation de finir son assiette au self) et convaincre _Vigiparents_, la plus à droite des associations de parents du collège, que la présentation de la théorie des genres en cours de biologie ne transformerait (hélas) pas leurs virils bambins en Oscars Wildes.

Pourtant aucun, vraiment aucun, absolument aucun de ces brillants succès ne lui enseignaient comment résister … Non : comment _survivre _à Artemis Fowl, deuxième du nom.

Et ce mardi après-midi de novembre, en lequel l'odieux prodige avait été convoqué dans son bureau, pour la il-ne-voulait-surtout-pas-savoir-combientième-fois depuis le début de l'année, ne semblait pas disposé à changer la donne.

Guiney plissa les yeux dans un effort surhumain pour rester concentré sur le visage rougeaud de Flynn, doyen des professeurs de physique, qui attaquait, de sa fureur postillonnante, le récif laqué de son bureau en grandes vagues grondantes. Fowl lui avait clairement fait comprendre, lors de leur dernière entrevue, qu'il savait ce que contenait le tiroir du haut du secrétaire d'angle et il ne ferait pas bon qu'il le surprît à lorgner de ce côté, surtout devant le cadet Brady, que Flynn avait traîné avec lui et dont la mère présidait la ligue antialcoolique d'Irlande.

« Je venais d'ouvrir la salle, Monsieur le Directeur, je _venais_ d'ouvrir la salle. Celui-là (il pointa Fowl d'un coup de son menton particulièrement bien modelé pour ce geste) a posé son… s'est installé sur la première paillasse de la rangée du fond. Il bloquait toute la rangée. Brady lui a demandé de se décaler. J'ai tout entendu, j'allumais les lumières sur les interrupteurs du fond. L'a refusé, il lui a redemandé fermement…

- J'ai juste dit « Décale-toi », c'est tout.

Guiney ne put réprimer un sursaut en entendant Brady. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent, qui gardait les yeux baissés vers le sous-main en cuir du bureau et voûtait les épaules à en rendre jalouse une église romane, prît de lui-même la parole. La plupart des victimes de Fowl n'en étaient plus capables.

- Exactement ! poursuivit Flynn en rameutant une bonne dizaine de décibels supplémentaires. Et alors lui a dit… Il a dit… J'étais là, il a dit…

- Que la muraille de Chine ne suffirait pas à stopper ses regards de bovin énamouré et que par conséquent, trois rangées de céramique délabrée n'avaient aucune chance, coupa Fowl. Que s'asseoir au dernier rang pour tenter de dissimuler à quel point il s'était entiché des implants capillaires de son professeur était donc tout aussi vain que son béguin ridicule. Oui M. Flynn, nous sommes tous conscients que votre mémoire n'est pas de beaucoup inférieure à celle des moins expérimentés de vos collègues.

Chaque cellule du corps bien fourni de Brady émettait, dans la langue muette des biocomposants, un pitoyable gémissement d'embarras. Le gargouillement de rage que produisit Flynn, lui, n'eut rien de silencieux.

- Et lui n'en est pas resté là ! Je me suis approché pour calmer le jeu. Je lui ai dit de se déplacer et il m'a rétorqué, il m'a rétorqué, il...

Guiney força son visage à conserver une expression bienveillante et attentive. Il fut sauvé par Brady avant que son masque ne coulât.

- Fowl a répliqué à M. Flynn qu'au vu du rôle peu glorieux qu'il avait joué dans… (sa voix s'étrangla brièvement) ma toquade, il n'était pas en droit d'intervenir.

Flynn dévoila ses amygdales avec un grincement outragé, mais Brady ne s'interrompit pas.

- Et qu'il devrait avoir honte de s'être amusé à entretenir mes… espoirs (cette fois-ci, le mot faillit ne pas passer) alors que je n'ai pas le type scandinave qu'il privilégie chez ses amants.

Le sourire narquois de Fowl, dans le silence qui suivit, résonnait comme un coup de cymbales. Brady conclut dans un filet de voix résignée :

- Il a ajouté « même si j'ai presque leur âge ».

Ses yeux étaient englués plus intensément que jamais sur la tache d'encre verte indélébile du sous-main. Flynn avait l'air d'un hamster poussé à bout par un gosse sadique et Fowl très content de lui. Guiney l'aurait étripé. Mais il se contenta d'inspirer théâtralement.

- Fowl, présentez vos excuses à votre camarade.

- Pour lui avoir dit la vérité, Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Pour l'avoir empêché de s'asseoir.

- Et avoir par là-même suscité la discussion qui l'a décillé ? Je serais généreux de ne pas attendre de remerciements.

- Vos excuses, Fowl.

Du sarcastique, le rictus de l'adolescent s'étira jusqu'au vampirique.

- Merci Monsieur, mais j'aime mieux préserver ma conscience.

- Excusez-vous maintenant, ou vous serez collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Scolaire ou civile ?

Guiney tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il avait décidé de bannir les châtiments corporels. L'information étant momentanément indisponible, il se rabattit sur la punition du moment.

- Scolaire.

Fowl haussa ses squelettiques épaules.

- Si tel est votre bon plaisir.

Il se leva pour sortir. Guiney faillit lui ordonner de se rasseoir, mais il se sentait déjà suffisamment humilié.

- Vous pouvez sortir aussi, Brady. »

Un pitoyable « Vous êtes un bon garçon.» fut la seule consolation qui lui vint à l'esprit et il espéra très fort que Brady, qui marchait déjà vers la porte, ne l'entendit pas.

Flynn n'avait pas quitté son air de hamster et ses yeux évoquaient l'incrédulité du muridé dont on aurait subitement remplacé l'épi de maïs par une feuille de salade :

« J'attendais plus de fermeté de votre part.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Il n'a été ni injurieux ni raciste. Il sera collé. Et je vais contacter sa mère. »

Qu'on avait plus de chances de voir Fowl offrir à l'ensemble de l'équipe éducative des cupcakes d'excuse, cuisinés par ses soins, que d'entendre Mme Fowl réprimander son unique rejeton, Flynn n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Malheureusement pour lui, Guiney ne le savait que trop bien.

Sa détermination à empoigner le combiné, dès que Flynn eut quitté son bureau, n'en fut que plus héroïque.

Après trois sonneries, une voix juvénile et enthousiaste, que Guiney avait déjà entendue et qu'il supposait être celle de la bonne, claironna :

« Manoir Fowl, bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Guiney déclina son identité et gagna d'être mis en attente. Il parcourut le dernier rapport de l'intendance tandis que l'écouteur déversait dans son oreille droite un chant choral, rythmé de percussions archaïques, qui suggéraient à ses méninges distraites d'étranges tableaux de nains banquetant et de farfadets peuplant un havre souterrain…

« Angeline Fowl.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur Guiney à l'appareil. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre fils…

- Naturellement. Vous ne l'avez pas encore rendu malade, j'espère ? Il me semble que le minimum que l'on est en droit d'attendre d'une cantine de collectivité, c'est qu'elle ne provoque pas d'intoxication alimentaire. Trois en deux mois…

- Il est en bonne santé, Madame. (Au vu de son aspect famélique, une telle affirmation serait discutable, mais si problème il y avait, il viendrait clairement plus de son absence que de sa présence au self.) C'est son comportement qui nous inquiète. (Toujours paraître inquiet plutôt qu'exaspéré.)

- Oui, moi aussi, je m'inquiète, vous le savez bien. J'espérais que vous seriez en mesure de recruter un psychologue un peu compétent pour l'aider à faire son deuil, mais Arty ne m'a pas caché les… défaillances de votre personnel.

Des images d'O'Carroll, le coordinateur des juniors, dévalant l'escalier d'honneur dans un torrent de larmes pour ne jamais plus revenir (et, si l'on en croit la rumeur, s'embarquer sur un cargo en escale vers une destination inconnue), se coulèrent dans l'esprit de Guiney.

- Je comprends votre anxiété, Madame. J'ai tout lieu de croire que M. Po saura répondre aux besoins de votre fils, mais c'est de son insolence que je parlais.

- Insolence ? (Piètre comédienne, nota Guiney.)

- Artemis se montre irrespectueux envers ses professeurs et cruel envers ses camarades. Les valeurs que défend et tente d'inculquer cet établissement lui interdisent de tolérer une telle attitude. (Lorsqu'il prononçait ce cliché éculé, Guiney enclenchait le pilote automatique pour appliquer son esprit à convoyer dans son ton la fermeté et l'autorité grave d'un patriarche. Avec un résultat incertain.) Aujourd'hui encore, il a perturbé le bon déroulement du cours en divulguant la vie privée de son professeur. Il a refusé de s'excuser et fait preuve d'une grande insolence à mon égard. Madame, votre fils souffre d'un sérieux problème de refus de l'autorité. (Pour la bonne cause, Guiney proférait là un énorme mensonge. Il n'était que trop évident qu'Artemis n'était pas celui qui souffrait du problème.) Si son comportement ne se modifie pas, notre établissement ne pourra plus l'accueillir.

- Mon mari a été noyé dans la baie de Cola, Monsieur le Directeur. Comment voulez-vous qu'il réagisse aux figures de l'autorité ?

- Peut-être est-il temps de lui en imposer une nouvelle.

- Peut-être est-il temps, Monsieur, que vous preniez les responsabilités qui incombent à votre position et que vous cessiez de reporter sur les familles les fautes de vos collègues. Si vous voulez continuer à apprécier votre situation, je vous conseille de faire en sorte que mon fils apprécie la sienne. »

Et elle raccrocha le téléphone avec un claquement sec, qui roula dans le passé comme un coup de tonnerre dans une caverne, résonnant de coups de tromblon en cornes de pirates, et rappela à Guiney qu'au-delà des chemisiers en lin bio et des ventes de charité, les Fowl étaient d'abord une famille de ruffians.

A la minute présente, il les enviait beaucoup. Quelle sotte conscience professionnelle l'avait forcé à passer ce coup de fil ? Il savait bien que Fowl mère ne servait à rien.

Comme toujours, il s'admonesta aussitôt pour la méchanceté de ses pensées à l'égard de la veuve. Comment se comporterait-il, lui, si Lola disparaissait dans la rade de Dublin ? Comme toujours pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver irresponsable. La scolarité de son fils avait été interrompue pendant deux ans et si l'on en croyait Tomescu, le jeune professeur de mathématiques dont le beau- père travaillait, disait-il, à Interpol, elle l'avait laissé mener sur six continents des négociations aussi douteuses et juteuses qu'une saucisse de hot-dog.

Si un quart de ce que Guiney avait entendu dire sur la maladie d'Angeline Fowl et la façon dont la famille avait restauré sa fortune durant ces deux dernières années était vrai (il ne comptait pas les rumeurs ridicules de kidnapping avec rançon qui avaient cours chez les élèves cyniques et les professeurs à l'imagination fertile, rumeurs dont les détails étaient si extravagants qu'ils rendraient plausibles, par comparaison, jusqu'à l'existence des fées…), la quête acharnée d'Artemis pour retrouver son père témoignait de sa bonne santé mentale.

Toutefois, et malgré son assiduité aux séminaires de vulgarisation psychologique organisés par l'AIDE (l'Association Intarissable des Directeurs d'Ecole), Guiney restait persuadé qu'on pouvait être à la fois sain d'esprit _et _pervers.

Il était le premier à croire que Fowl avait besoin d'une thérapie, il pensait juste qu'elle gagnerait beaucoup à être familiale.

Hélas pour lui, ces réflexions n'armèrent nullement Guiney lorsque Fowl remit les pieds dans son bureau, pas plus d'une semaine et demi plus tard. (En vérité, le cerveau gauche de Guiney savait que Fowl avait dû lui rendre une visite discrète juste après l'affaire des retenues – à la première desquelles il ne s'était naturellement pas présenté – puisque son dossier s'était volatilisé hors de l'armoire en fonte qui abritait les cas difficiles, mais il était en déni.)

« D'après M. Travis, vous avez refusé de vous rendre au tableau pour commenter _Macbeth_.

- Juste la première scène du cinquième acte.

- Oui. Et lorsqu'il a insisté, comme il n'aurait pas dû avoir à le faire, vous avez déclaré que, je cite, « la médiocrité de sa pensée ne justifie pas qu'il force les élèves à accomplir à sa place le travail pour lequel il reçoit salaire ».

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, je suis certain d'avoir dit « néant de sa pensée ».

- N'envenimez pas, Fowl. Il ajoute que lorsqu'il a souligné les difficultés du métier, vous avez ricané et affirmé que n'importe qui s'en sortirait mieux que lui.

- Je ne ricane jamais.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais aussi peu plaisanté. Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps votre effronterie.

Le sourire proprement carnassier de Fowl l'interrompit. (Est-ce qu'il existait des loups à sang froid ?)

- Allons, Monsieur le Directeur, ne joignez pas le ridicule à l'impuissance. Si vous étiez prêt à renoncer au prestige et aux avantages matériels que vous procure ma famille, vous vous seriez séparé de moi depuis longtemps.

Tout son sang disponible afflua à la tête de Guiney, à la recherche du neurone qui sauverait la face avec une réplique cinglante. En attendant, il étira les lèvres pour rendre son sourire plus menaçant. Il se faisait l'effet de la gousse d'ail qui voulait être aussi grosse que le vampire.

Et la bonne fée le transforma brusquement en magicien.

- M. Buckley a été forcé d'abandonner son poste, pour raisons de santé, et toutes ses heures n'ont pas été remplacées. Vous aurez la charge des heures d'anglais de sa classe de première année. Vous en serez entièrement responsable et en contrepartie, je vous dispense des cours de M. Travis. Nous verrons si vous faites mieux que lui. Sortez.»

L'adolescent se maîtrisait trop pour trahir le moindre étonnement mais l'absence de répartie coupante apporta à Guiney l'immense satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre.

Fowl quitta le bureau de son pas silencieux. La porte se referma derrière lui, aussi subrepticement que le couvercle d'un cercueil de prestidigitateur, aux gonds bien huilés.

Et Guiney fut écrasé par l'ampleur de sa gaffe.

Ses collègues repérèrent bien vite la faille dans son raisonnement. Ils exprimèrent leurs vives inquiétudes quant à sa santé mentale plus rapidement encore.

Sa politique du une-pierre-deux-coups n'était pourtant pas sans mérites. Il donnait une leçon à l'ennemi professoral n°1 tout en utilisant son savoir pour instruire les plus morveux des collégiens. Mais toute tentative pour la défendre se voyait assaillie de plus de récriminations que la politique de Cromwell dans le Connemara. Et contrairement à Thatcher, il ne parvenait même pas à justifier sa décision aux yeux de sa propre conscience.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que ce qui lui rongeait le crâne, samedi matin, alors qu'il achetait un nouveau bureau IKEA à Beatrix, parce que l'ancien faisait trop bébé, samedi soir, alors qu'il fêtait avec Lola, dans un restaurant grec, le gros contrat qu'elle avait finement négocié avec les Turcs, et dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il regardait avec Kevin le patinage « autistique » (qu'un enfant de cet âge sache dire _autistique_ mais non _artistique_ donnait du système éducatif une image sur laquelle il refusait de s'appesantir), c'était la culpabilité. Abandonner trente innocents à un adolescent d'outre-tombe… Mais sa véritable hantise, c'était le déluge des plaintes parentales qui allaient s'abattre sur sa tête comme un fléau vengeur.

Le premier cours d'anglais de la semaine avait lieu, pour les premières années B, le lundi de treize à quatorze heure. Guiney passa l'heure cloîtré dans son bureau, la tête dans les mains.

L'heure passa; il vivait toujours.

A quatorze heure trente, il alla vérifier à l'infirmerie qu'on pouvait en dire autant des élèves.

Un seul lit était occupé, par un sénior au prétexte aussi vaseux que la piste d'athlétisme qu'il avait manifestement voulu fuir. L'infirmier confirma qu'aucun cas d'hystérie collective n'était survenu.

Guiney ne s'autorisa à respirer que le vendredi soir, lorsque la semaine se fut écoulée sans trouble apparent. Il s'autorisa également à célébrer avec un paquet de chips que Lola n'aurait pas approuvé.

Le lundi suivant, il n'y tint plus. Au sortir du déjeuner, il abandonna dans son bureau son écharpe rouge trop voyante et se dirigea vers la salle 205 en passant par la cour. Il fut ainsi rendu à destination après que les classes eurent aspiré les élèves et les retardataires vidé les couloirs.

C'est avec une satisfaction moindre qu'il constata qu'il arrivait aussi à temps pour le nettoyage du linoleum (ou du moins pour son arrosage, l'opération consistant clairement moins à frotter qu'à humidifier). Le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussi à conserver dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lui interdit de se faire surprendre par un de ses techniciens de surface en train d'espionner une classe par le trou de la serrure : il dut reporter.

La bonne occasion se manifesta le jeudi matin. Le cours était commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Guiney appliqua son œil à la serrure. La vue plongeante sur un cartable débordant de mouchoirs usagés l'incita à positionner plutôt son oreille contre le battant.

« Dans la première chambre, était un Dragon-homme, balayant les gravats à la bouche d'une caverne; à l'intérieur, plusieurs dragons approfondissaient la caverne. Dans la seconde chambre… »

Guiney se laissa bercer avec plaisir par la _vision mémorable_ que dévoilait une petite voix aiguë. Elle le transportait dans ses propres années de senior, lorsqu'au milieu d'une haie de fuchsias… Il sursauta brusquement. Ce n'était pas un jeune assoiffé de subversion qui restituait si subtilement chaque vers, mais un première année!

Il n'était pas encore remis de sa stupeur lorsque la voix de Fowl se fit entendre.

« Merci Colin. (Colin ? Il les appelait par leur prénom ?) C'est une excellente lecture. N'oublie pas que « autour du roc et de la caverne » doit se lire comme un seul groupe. Bo, tu voulais nous proposer une autre lecture ?

- Oui, M. Fowl. (Apparemment et conformément à ses espérances, les élèves avaient été plus frappés par la différence d'intellect qu'amusés par la similitude d'âge avec leur juvénile professeur.) Pour mettre en valeur le merveilleux plus que le côté sentencieux.

Guiney se sentait déjà les genoux faibles face à ce prodige de pédagogie; la suite l'acheva. (Quoique pour une tout autre raison…)

Bien sûr. Mais avant de commencer… Tim, pourrais-tu aller ouvrir la porte, s'il-te-plaît ? Entrez, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir attendu la fin des lectures pour frapper. »

Guiney eût-il été plus jeune ou plus stupide, il se serait agacé de constater que la punition impulsive d'un gosse de riche était unanimement célébrée comme sa meilleure décision du trimestre. Sans parler de l'insulte que le succès de Fowl crachait sur les compétences des professeurs les plus sérieux et respectés de l'établissement… Mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à savourer les petites victoires. Il goûta sans fausse honte aux compliments enthousiastes qui plurent lors de la réunion parents-profs sur « ce jeune professeur d'anglais, qui a donné à mon fils l'envie de lire… D'ailleurs où est-il ? Ne peut-on pas le rencontrer ? »

Il les appréciait d'autant plus qu'il craignait encore, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ses mails, d'être brutalement tiré du rêve par une mise en demeure.

Quant au but premier de l'expérience, les conclusions restaient mitigées. Son coefficient punitif tendait vers zéro. Fowl s'intéressait visiblement à la tâche qu'il lui avait imposée; très probablement l'appréciait-il même. En revanche, le coefficient disciplinaire dépassait les attentes de Guiney : le nombre de notifications adressées au jeune génie avait décliné jusqu'à correspondre à celui des retenues amassées par Kane, la brute épaisse du collège. Une réussite époustouflante qui avait entraîné une diminution significative de la consommation de Doliprane à l'infirmerie.

Guiney ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les succès du docteur Po, dans ses démêlés avec l'adolescent, devaient un peu à son initiative. Plutôt que de l'écouter pérorer sur les perspectives de carrière qui s'ouvriraient à lui lorsque _Psychologie demain_ publierait « Comment j'ai soigné Fowl », il aurait préféré que Po lui expliquât comment un monstre d'égoïsme pouvait s'avérer un si formidable pédagogue.

Fallait-il y voir l'obsession de la réussite, la volonté d'écraser l'adversaire ? Le frisson du défi ? Le désir d'éblouir le plus impitoyable des publics ? S'agissait-il d'une occasion trop aimablement offerte pour obtenir de quoi le faire chanter ? De la lanterne sourde qui pendait au bras d'une générosité perdue, dans la nuit brumeuse d'une âme déjà trop vieille ?

Bien entendu, la seule certitude concernait le caractère provisoire de ce répit.

Bientôt vint février, où à la Saint-Valentin succédait la visite de l'inspecteur. La semaine prochaine, il faudrait convoquer Fowl pour le démettre de ses fonctions officieuses. Il faudrait – expérience inouïe ! – le remercier. Et il faudrait espérer très fort la venue de quelqu'un, de quelque chose, qui sauverait le cœur d'un garçon trop jeune pour être un génie du mal.

Mais Guiney n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait bien que le monde moderne n'avait rien d'un conte de fée.


End file.
